Yukii'm sorry
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: Yuki walked around looking for Zero either he was with that creepy horse laying down somewhere but Yuki kept looking then she found his dorm she opened the door and went in there to find Zero breathing rather heavily. " Zero, are you ok?" Asked Yuki who went over to him, Zero looked up with blood-red eyes panting. " G...Get a...away now ,Yuki!" Zero said.
1. a pure blood princess and pureblood zero

**_Yuki I'm sorry._**

**me: enjoy the story.**

**zero: what's with the title? **

**Yuki: y...yeah!**

**me: you will see..**

**Zero: AM I LEAVING YUKI?! DID I DO SOMTHING TO HER?! GOT DAMIT TELL ME WOMAN!**

**Me: - shaking y...yeah...**

**Yuki: zero it's ok! will get thought it!**

**zero: - small smile- yeah I guess we will.**

**me: anyone do it please, zero?**

**zero: no ,Yuki.**

**Yuki Kay, Yuki Cross1234567890 does not own vampire knight and if she did then she would have made me and zero kiss and- HEY!**

**me : enjoy.**

* * *

Yuki walked around looking for Zero either he was with that creepy horse laying down somewhere but Yuki kept looking then she found his dorm she opened the door and went in there to find Zero breathing rather heavily.

" Zero, are you ok?" Asked Yuki who went over to him, Zero looked up with blood-red eyes panting.

" G...Get a...away now ,Yuki!" Zero said trying to control his Vampire side but he saw Yuki sit down on her knees.

" Oh, I see you need Blood." She whispered as she got closer, showing him her Neck.

" Y...Yuki...Please...I've hurt you enough." Zero said, looking at Yuki.

" Zero...Please." Yuki said, Moving some hair away from her neck.

" Y...Yuki..." Zero said as he got closer to her neck, he started to lick her neck then he bit her, Yuki smiled slightly but her eyes went wide as she felt her hair grow.

" Z...Zero?!" Yuki said with a frighting voice, Zero took one more big gulp and stopped his eyes fell to the ground as she saw her, her true form, Yuki was a Vampire, the Vampire Princess.

" Yuki...I'm sorry but there something I need to tell you...I'm a pureblood." Zero said and Yuki eyes widened.

" then...then _WHAT _am I?" Yuki asked looking at Zero who stood up.

" You're the...the Vampire Princess, Yuki." Zero said, Then Yuki got up and looked at him like he was crazy.

" H...how come I never knew till now?!" Yuki yelled.

" You had your memory erased." Zero simply answered.

" by...who?" Yuki asked.

" you're mother." Zero said.

" what- HEY ZERO COME BACK HERE!" Yuki yelled running after Zero who was running away to a limo.

" ZERO!" Yuki yelled.

" So...how are you, Zero?" Ichiru said.

" Ichiru not now!" Zero snapped at his brother and his brother smirked.

" But why?" Ichriu asked with a smirked.

" JUST ST-" Zero was cut off by the limo stopping, Zero stepped out to see Yuki.

" Yuki?" was all Zero said.

" I'm not letting you go anywhere." Yuki said.

" But...But, Yuki..." Zero said.

" no you said you would kill all vampires...so why am I not on the ground bleeding yet, Vampire hunter?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

" Yuki...I won't..no I can't kill you." Zero said looking down.

" but, Zero...AHHH" Yuki yelled falling to the ground.

" Yuki!" Zero yelled as he ran over to Yuki.

" hm? Yuki you should of listened." said a voice.

* * *

who's the voice?


	2. Kill Kaname and chloe

**_Yuki I'm sorrypt2_**

_me: chappy 2 so happy so happy its al thanks to ZeroKiryus's lover so happy._

_Zero: SINCE WHEN DID BECOME A PUREBLOOD? TELL ME WOMAN!_

_me: umm HEY LOOK BEHIND YOU IT KANAME!_

_Zero: - turns and sees no one- H...HEY!_

_Me: hiding in emo corner._

_Yuki: s...she doesn't own us..._

* * *

' _that..voice its my sisters, I thought she was dead!' _Yuki thought as she looked up to her sister, Chloe and her evil brother Kaname, they were both smirking.

" hm? oh Yuki It's so nice to see you in your V_ampire _form." Chloe said with a smirk.

" yes Yuki...you much, much prettier like that." Kaname said touching Yuki's cheek, but Yuki stepped back.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuki yelled, then Chloe slapped her.

" how dare you speak to Kaname like that!" Chloe yelled.

" don't touch her!" Zero said stepping in front Yuki.

" Z..Zero you're breaking you're promise." Yuki said.

' _I don't care, Yuki I will keep you alive even if I die doing it.' _Zero thought.

" Yuki...I know but I'm not letting you die!" Zero yelled.

" oh, Zero how about you come with me, and become mine!" Chloe said

" why..why would I become yours?" Zero asked then Chloe whispered something, slowly Zero started walk over to her.

" why you little!" Yuki said, " I will kill you!" She said again.

" really, Yuki?" Kaname said with a smirk.

" grr...VAMPIRE HUNTER!" Yuki yelled as a scythe came into her hands then ran at Chloe.

" ah...AHHHHH!" Screamed Chloe.

" CHLOE TAKE ZERO OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Kaname, Chloe did it took him out of here.

" Give Zero back!" Yuki yelled.

" but why?" Kaname said

" THATS IT!" Yuki said as ran at Kaname and sliced him half, but he came back together.

" w..what?" Yuki whispered.

" Yuki!" she heard a voice she turned to see...

* * *

who is it? can she get Zero back? or will be stuck without him forever? FIND out on the next chapter!


	3. whats going on?

_** Yuki i'm sorry.**_

" Ichriu?" Yuki said watching him going Zero.

" Its ok." Ichriu said.

" Okay..."Yuki said while punching her brother, but then she felt her scythe come into her hands she smirked at her siblings and ran at them and started to kill them but then she stopped when she heard Ichriu's voice.

" wh...what is it?" Yuki asked.

" his alive!" he yelled as he healed up.

" Zero!" Yuki said as she ran over to him with a smile.

" I'm ok...Yuki." Zero said looking up at her he smiled a bit he liked her with long hair.

" Ichriu you have to get him out of here!" Yuki hissed at Ichriu who just nodded and took him somewhere else.

" Now that we are alone, Yuki." Kaname said as he popped behind her, Yuki jumped out of her spot and growled.

" I can't believe you!" Yuki yelled as she kicked him.

" you are not the same Kaname I used to know!" Yuki said as she kicked him again which made him fall to ground.

" Yuki!" He growled...then something happened...Yuki didn't even know SHE was going it, there was a big bright light, Yuki screamed, as her hair went up then after that it all stopped they were gone...or were they?

* * *

Are they really gone? what would Zero think of Yuki? where is Yuki? FIND out in the next chapter!


	4. Yuki? I'm sorry

**_Yuki I'm sorry pt 4_**

Zero's P.O.v

I saw a big bright light my eyes widened as I remembered Yuki was still in that place, with Kaname and her sister I got up and ran out of the door.

" Zero...? where are you going?" I heard the headmaster say I turned.

" Yuki...I need Yuki!" I yelled as I ran out of the door to where the big light was, then I heard a scream...Yuki's scream, Yuki was in still in there!

" YUKI!" I yelled there was no answer, I found her scythe, I thought for the worse, I thought she was dead...I lost the only person I cared about, now what am I supposed to do? act even colder to everyone else now? I lost Yuki, the only one that could make me smile.

" Yuki...I'm so...so sorry I didn't even tell you." I whispered as I walked out.


	5. do I know you?

Zero was walking to school sighing things had not been the same when Yuki 'died' but he tried to forget about it...he really did but he never forget about her he was always in his mind.

" Oh Yu...ki?" Zero said when he saw someone who looked like Yuki go to class he ran up to her and touched her arm.

" umm hi?" The girl asked looking at him.

" Yuki." Zero said as he hugged her, her eyes went wide, but she pushed him back.

" Umm I don't know you." She said with sad eyes.

'...'

"But what is your name?" The girl smiled.

" Zero, yours?" Zero asked.

" Yuki Cross., but why did you Get arm?" Yuki giggled.

" I'm sorry I took you for someone else." Zero said as he blushed bright red in embarrassment.

" Oh it's ok!" Yuki said with a smile.

" com one we will be late!" Yuki said as she pulled him into class.

" hey why don't you sit up here?" Zero asked pulling her up.

" umm okay." Yuki said.

* * *

" Hey Zero?" Yuki asked as she was looking for him...then she found him.

" Yuki?" Zero asked.

" You said I looked like someone you know." Yuki said sitting down, Zero nodded.

" is that why you.." Zero couldn't finish.

" then tell me." Yuki said.

" well she had the same name like you, she looked like and she-" Zero stopped when he saw Kaname grab Yuki.

" hello my dearest Yuki, how are you this fine evening?" Kaname said.

" you're dearest?" Yuki asked

" Yes, do you remember?" Kaname said, Yuki looked confused.

" uhh...?" Yuki said.

" you're my sister." Kaname said, Yuki winced.

" I don't even know you!" Yuki yelled, Kaname held her tighter.

" Ze-" Yuki stopped as she her eyes went wide as she saw Zero pulled the bloody rose.

" you're Dearest?" Yuki asked.

" Your my sister." Kaname said as he hugged her.

" L...Let go!" Yuki yelled, but Kaname held her tighter.

" Zer-" Yuki stopped when she saw the bloody rose come out.

" You heard, Yuki Let go." Zero whispered darkly.

" So scary, Zero." Kaname said, then Zero's fangs started to come out.

" Let, Yuki go now!" Zero whispered darkly.

" No..." Kaname said, Zero's fangs came out.

" grrr..." Zero said.

" Kaname LET GO!" Yuki said as she kicked him where the sun don't shine.

" AHH!" Kaname yelled, then Yuki walked over to Zero.

* * *

If it is short...But what happens in the next chapter?


	6. proecting and why did u tell me?

I'm so sorry Yuki

Ok before I start this...this will be a flash back and well it won't fit with the story but its how they meant Zero saved Yuki not Kaname.P.S I'm turning the story in to diffrenat types of stoys not the one

* * *

_ the first time I touched his hand I felt something, but I didn't know what it was, but I wish.. I Knew that feeling, but I am great full for what he did to save me from the vampire.. If he didn't I would be here walking with him...I know what I'm going to do!_

_" Z...Zero?" I asked he looked at me._

_" Yeah?" I heard him say_

_" Thank you." I said he smiled._

_" It's ok." Zero said._

_" so...how long have you lives here?" I asked._

_" A year and a half." Zero answered._

_" ok." I said with a smile._

_" we're here." I heard him say my eyes went wide as I saw his house it was big._

_" w...wow!" I whispered I saw him smirk and pull me inside.  
" ah...ah!" I yelled as I stumbled onto the carpet._

_" Ohh Zero who is this?" His mother asked._

_" Yuki...She was about to be killed my a vampire." Zero said with a frown._

_" awww you poor, poor girl!" Zero's mother said hugging Me._

_" Uhh...mum you uhh can stop now." Zero said. _


End file.
